


Wings

by dwalinfuckinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/pseuds/dwalinfuckinson
Summary: Short and sweet poem about my two boys! I actually wrote this years ago and deleted it from ao3, but I found this work and several others on an old flash drive and decided to re-post them!





	Wings

Wings of ebony

Unseen, he spreads them

To cover the Righteous Man

To protect him from watchful eyes

He watches as he draws a surprised breath

As if he knows of the wings that surround him

He watches as his Dean reaches back as though to touch the soft feathers

In shades of black, grey, blue, purple, and green

The wings shudder at the touch, creating a slight breeze

Their owner shudders too, unused to the feeling of hands in his feathers

His Dean looks at him and smiles

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, young me, I loved these boys so much <3


End file.
